The Triangle from Hell
by Soliloquix
Summary: This wasn't a damsel in distress situation, nor one in which I was taken advantage of. This was a full blown duel, with kunai's drawn and a thirst for blood. The object of affection was one Sakura Haruno...Saku/Itachi, AU, Non-Massacre, OOC


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor am I affiliated with it in any way.

*Side Note* This currently contains mild language, but will later on contain limes/lemons. I am marking this as M now due to the future content of this story.

Chapter 1—Straight into Oblivion

How I get myself into these situations, I'll never know. Hell, if someone does I'd like a wakeup call because this is getting old…fast. I continued to gaze ahead, the clouds of dust stinging my eyes, blurring my vision, as the sound of flesh hitting flesh and grunts of pain made its way to my ears. All I could do was stare ahead in disbelief. Somehow, I've become the object of someone's affection. And by someone, I mean that in a plural sense. If it were strangers I wouldn't have thought the slightest, but considering they're brothers…I know I am in for it. This wasn't a damsel in distress situation, nor one in which I was taken advantage of. Hell, if this was a drunken one night stand I could see the logic behind it. But this…this was a full blown duel, with kunai's drawn and a thirst for blood. The object of affection was one Sakura Haruno, a pink haired medic that was completely oblivious to the world.

Withdrawing into my own thoughts, I needed to decipher how this all came about before I had a panic attack and sported a nose bleed of my own creation.

I've never considered myself a bombshell like Ino, with her flowing blonde hair and her hourglass figure, or a classic beauty like Hinata, with the grace of an aristocrat and at a flutter of her lashes have the guys swooning. No, I'm more of a girl next door…just simple Sakura, mediocre at best. The only highlighting feature other than my forehead was my quick temper. Okay, granted I had pink hair, but to me that's normal.

When I describe myself, I should say Librarian like. This was definitely accurate and way up my alley. I have always been the studious type, the top of my class…and for that I am proud. I liked to be little miss know it all, I'm not going to lie. Today, my desk is strewn with various medical scrolls trying to soak in the vast wealth of knowledge Tsunande shishou can provide me. Nothing has changed since the academy; I've always wanted to learn.

I suppose some could have described me as a fan-girl, considering I was head over heels for my team mate Sasuke. Okay, head over heels is putting it mildly, I was obsessed. Ino and I even had our own rivalry because of it, but what I'm currently witnessing…this rivalry between siblings puts us to shame. That was academy days, being infatuated because we didn't know any better. It was nothing more than a school girl crush. Ugh, this is the least appealing characteristic I can be defined as and something I am definitely not proud of, I thought as I wrinkled my face distastefully.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I register my name being shouted and look out, but I was too deep in my thoughts to even remotely recognize anything. One second I'm standing there reminiscing of the good ol' days, the next I was whisked out of my reverie, the fallen tree limb in my previous location an indicator of my lack of attention. The only thing going through my mind was how I haven't figured out how all of this began. How had Itachi weaseled his way into my life? Frowning, I glance up at my rescuer, and see Itachi's smirking face peering down at me. By the gods was he gorgeous. Not just in the physical sense, but everything about him. Sasuke must have caught me swooning because I could definitely feel his piercing gaze upon us. And to make matters worse, as if on cue, Itachi leans down and takes my bottom lip between his teeth giving me a sultry wink.

Obviously we were trying Sasuke's patience, because a frustrated yell could be heard behind us. Itachi released me and sped back to the destroyed clearing. And once again, they were back at it.

This was getting beyond ridiculous. Hopping out of the tree, I angrily stomped my way to the two gladiators, leaving imprints of my feet as I descended upon them.

I was beyond pissed now; they were acting more like barbarians, fighting about something when there's nothing to be fought over. I usually try to remain calm; dealing with Naruto over the years has given me more patience that what I'm really worth. But for Sasuke to throw a little bitch fit and start a fight, this is a bit much. Considering my temper you would think Sasuke would have known better, and for my team I allow a tad bit of lenience in the patience department.

Taking advantage of their distance, I launch myself in between their little glare fest. I stomp a chakra laden foot down, effectively throwing both brothers further back.

"Now that I have your attention…what the fuck is going on!" You better believe that I was livid. What had started off as an opportunity for me to spend a quiet afternoon with Itachi was reduced to this.

Sasuke fidgeted in place, avoiding eye contact with me. 'That's right you little shit, you better feel guilty,' I thought as I continued to stare at him, tapping my foot as I waited for a response. It's like he couldn't make up his mind on what to say. One second his mouth was agape, the next he'd snap it shut.

"What's going on with you two?"

All I could do was mentally roll my eyes at him. Are you kidding me, he causes all this ruckus to ask me that.

"I don't know Sasuke, what did it look like."

"Don't play games Sakura. I know what he's capable of and I don't want him taking advantage of you."

I could no longer hold it in, I burst out laughing. It was one of those good laughs, where you laughed so hard it hurt. He wasn't amused with me, I'm sure it was quite the opposite.

"That didn't warrant you flinging me across the clearing to save me against something I would have wanted anyhow." I blush at this thought. Great, I thought, add fuel to the fire.

"Dearest brother, you happened to walk in on a private picnic," Itachi stated as he snaked his arm around my middle, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Well then, why was she literally in your lap with her hands on your face giving you goo goo eyes?" His eyes narrowed at our closeness. I felt bad that we hadn't told anyone that we started talking. But honestly, it was no one's business.

I released a heavy sigh.

"Are you kidding me Sasuke? I mean really? I was inspecting the Sharingan or did you forget that I am also a medic? And if I was doing more, it really isn't anyone's business. This was a private lunch. I happened to think this would be a comfortable place to examine his eyes compared to the white walls at the hospital."

"It has been decided little brother that Sakura can research the Sharingan, and in turn this could provide insight as to the nature of the headaches we experience and the strain on our eyes. For our clan and medically, this is beneficial."

Sasuke gave out a snort. He clearly wasn't satisfied. I don't know what he expected.

"You know what. This is getting nowhere." I turned to Sasuke, getting ready to explain what was even remotely going on between me and Itachi, but decided against it. Itachi can explain it to him. Hell, they can fight it out. At this point, it's better if I left things unsaid because I was just getting more aggravated. With the turn of my heel I headed back towards the village.

"Oh, and guess what. You both can go heal yourselves for all I care." I walked off, frustrated and hungry. Perhaps the girls would be willing to grab a bite to eat. I definitely needed to vent to someone about this fiasco. As I walked further out of the clearing, I could hear a deep laughter erupt. I'm glad that Itachi found this amusing.

Sneak peak—Chapter 2: Reflections

"You know forehead…it's really sad that you can be so dense at times," Ino remarked jestingly. "It was like that whole Gaara ordeal. As if you didn't know he had the hots for you. I mean come on. He traveled all the way to Konoha just for a physical."

"Talk about skilled hands," TenTen threw in.

Insight into Chapter 1: Straight into Oblivion

So of course Sakura doesn't think highly of herself and sees herself in a professional light. I literally laughed when I typed… When I describe myself, I should say Librarian like. Anywho…Sakura is an oblivious person when it comes to love or guys being interested in her. You'll later see that Itachi has to really work to show his interest in her. Sasuke is disturbed because he assumed she would always be there raring to go. He happens upon them in a clearing and his little imagination runs wild with the thought of Sakura being taken advantage of or whatever. And of course he's freaked out because why would they be interested in one another. They happen to be the private type, so as to not flaunt around their romantic status. Wouldn't want Ino to have gotten a hold of that information because who would know how it would be construed. It could have been a bigger mess compared to Sasuke and Itachi's confrontation.

This story is going to be geared towards Sakura's reflection and experiences and will build back up towards this little squabble.

Alright kids, this is my first fic so…be gentle please. Lol. I do appreciate any reviews, comments, feedback left and will definitely take ideas into consideration. If you flame the crap out of me, I'll probably laugh and then pout, but hey…you take the good with the bad.

I will go ahead and apologize up front for any bad grammar, comma splices, etc. I'm not a freakin English major, and am definitely far from being a novelist. But, if you feel like beta-ing for me, then that's totally awesome. I pretty much have the chapters/development of this story already lined up.

Until next time….Pink Karma~


End file.
